lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nostariel
Nostariel was a lady of Doriath, born during the years of Trees in Middle Earth. She was married to Oropher and was the mother of Thranduil. Nostariel is, by this way, the grandmother of Legolas and Luthien, and the great grand mother of Finris, Finror and Ithilwen . Biography Early years Nostariel was born in Doriath during the Years of Trees. She was raised like a noble elf during more than five hundred years by Elu Thingol who liked her way to behave even by her tittle of " daughter of rangers ". Nostariel was Half Sindar, Half Teleri, and had some Sylvan origns. She lived as a high member of Elu Thingol's court, loved by people of Doriath until she met Oropher with who she developped a strong relationship. Her Sylvan origins made her create some contacts with elves of Greenwood. First Age Nostariel remained in Doriath with Oropher in the High Court, in the fear of Ñoldors she was scared of. She loved to spend time with Elwë and watched over noble children as if they were her children. Soon during the same Age, here, she gave birth to Thranduil in FA168. Thranduil became her primal source of happiness. She loved him more than anybody and spent years taking care of him. She sent him several times with his father, patrolling around Middle Earth, and was the one who offered him an elvish elk. Nostariel like Carnadhiel during her time in Doriath and proposed her to maintain their relationship even if Carnadhiel is a Ñoldor. Nostariel discovered that Carnadhiel was the descent of Feanor in FA 252, when she told that she was the queen of Ñoldors during Maedhros' missingness. Nostariel did not wanted to stop their relationship on it and kept loving Carnadhiel as if nothing happenned. She traveled several times to Ailinosto, where Thranduil and Vaeril developped a strong friendship despite their different cultures. Even Vanimon and Oropher were greatly friends, preparing unions against forces of Mordor. Death In FA 506 happenned the Sack of Doriath. Nostariel was on her way to protect her son when Celegorm find her out and slained her on the chest. She was find by Oropher, dying on the ground, holding a little boy in her arms she tried to protect who was alive. Oropher took the little boy and called him Ainion, because the child tried to save Nostariel by his magic powers. Nostariel died in Oropher's arms, and it destroyed him inside. Oropher grew a strong wrath against Ñoldors and moved to Mirkwood in FA 567 where he became the king. Consequences Because Nostariel was killed by a son of Feanor, Oropher blamed Carnadhiel, who was the daughter of Maedhros before anything. Carnadhiel had to face with his anger and choosed to proove her friendship with him by offering her services during wars. Oropher chossed to accept Carnadhiel's blessings and bitterly accepted his friendship. Thranduil followed his father's wrath against Ñoldors for a long while. Nevertheless, his friendship with Vaeril was important for him, so he choosed to spread his anger against elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien.